Talk:Wiki Deletion/@comment-25502538-20141104132855/@comment-11797065-20141104163514
As a formal assertion, i am presenting this message to you in order to clear up any misunderstandings. We are not blaming the entire wikia for the so called "ship stealing". We do recognize that the fault of one does not and should not affect the whole. However, we are asking for your collaboration in order to stop these people from doing so. The main reason JC is saying that your ships suck is that he saw a few people claiming his ships as their own. As a result, he concluded that the reason they would use his design is that they can not make a decent ship (therefore their ships suck). He was not inferring to the entire wikia as a group which makes "sucky" ships. Instead, he was referring to the people who stole his design. JC is a very respectable member of our group. He is usually friendly and helpful; however when someone steals his designs which he has worked so arduosly on, he will, logically, get mad. Another problem i would like to address to JC's cussing is that your members such as Tribal threatened his family. Let me say again, His Family. JC is a mature middle aged "man" who would take this kind of threat very seriously, so would the police if he reported but let's not get into that. Note that Tribal has not been banned. Whereas JC has. This does not really make sense to me. JC, only claiming that the people who stole his designs were untalented, and using slight profanity (some profanity here and there wouldn't be a "huge" issue i assume, since we're all mature here) got banned; whereas Tribal, threatening "his family" (killing/destroying to be exact) was not. This is where the admin issues come in. You need to address this by. 1: banning Tribal/ unbanning JC 2: ask Tribal for an apology (for his "threatening his family" and JC will send an apology for using "profanity" (he will not apologize for his right to defend his ships by deriding other players). The admin issues.... We, BCDL members, do not know who the admins are to your Wikia. Please state the admins or head admins so we know who to "consult" with if such things happen again. People to contact in case "Our" members conflict with "Your" members are the following: Barron Chiu, and Ardiarka. (We will have more members up here to help with future problems between our groups). By doing this, I hope to achieve balance between our members. Any existing problems with the league, "hateful thoughts", or questions, please send me a private message and i will clarify and hopefully bring you to an understanding of what BCDL is. BCDL truly hopes that the Wikia and we can work together. Battleship Craft is a dying game but other versions are coming out. It needs all the support it can get in order to become what it was. ~Barron Chiu (B.C.D.L Head Admin/ Fleet Admiral of USPACFLT)